This Non-provisional application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. § 119(a) on Patent Application No(s). 2003-118189 filed in JAPAN on Apr. 23, 2003, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a finder housing, and in particular, to a finder housing incorporated into a card type digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras classified into a category called toy cameras have a camera body molded of plastics and a transparent finder in order to reduce manufacturing costs as much as possible (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-248029).
However, the transparent finder does not provide a clear finder image. Accordingly, some of these cameras use an optical finder of an inverted Galilean type which comprises an objective that is a concave lens and an ocular that is a convex lens.
However, with an inverted Galilean type optical finder, when bright light such as sunlight enters a finder optical path, it is irregularly reflected by the inner wall surface of the finder. Then disadvantageously, the resulting finder image is difficult to see.